Zoe The Irken Invader
by Invader Zoe
Summary: I AM HORRIBLE AT SUMMERIES ANYHOW RNR. Zoe an irken invader and her 'smart' SIR-Unit, Sally, get stranded in Planet EARTH.First story I ever wrote
1. Assigning

Chapter 1: Assigning

"I can't wait till tomorrow" said an Irken girl named, Zoe.

She has green skin, two curled antennas, and big purple eyes.

She wore the same uniform as every Irken but the sleeves were purple and instead of the shirt being red it was a darker purple.

She has black leggings underneath, Black gloves and black boots. Her PAK is the same color but with purple spots. **[A/N I LIKE THE COLOR PURPLE AND BLACK]**

"But Ms. Zoe" said Zoe's Voot Cruiser but Zoe was lost in her plans.

The Voot Cruiser had different color too; it was purple and black instead of pink and purple. The ship also has a female voice.

"First I'll be assigned to a planet, Then getting my SIR, and finally succeed on invading the planet" Zoe said letting an evilish laugh.

She stopped laughing when her watch phone beep.

She tapped her watch and Her two best friends appeared.

"Zoe where are you!" asked Ayumi an Irken girl with ruby eyes and the red Irken uniform.

"in the equipment room putting oil on my ship for tomorrow, you know for Operation Impending Doom ||" Zoe answered

"that's today! Zoe" remarked Ivy another Irken girl she had the same uniform as Ayumi but her sleeves and colar were black. She also has ruby eyes.

"what?" Zoe said confused

"she's right" said the ship

"Operation Impeding Doom || is today" they both said. Zoe had a surprise look on her face she shook it off and screamed.

"Not cool" Zoe said "it's starting in 5 minutes" Ivy half yelled "she can't make it on time" Ayumi said

"will see about that!" Zoe said

"I'll call you guys, when I get there, Zoe signing off" Zoe tapped her watch.

"I'll see you later ship" Zoe said running for her life.

"don't forget to...put...more...oil" the ship said but she was half way gone, she sigh.

Zoe ran through the crowd pushing and screaming move out of the way.

She heard the announcement "Now, wiggle your antennas in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders, The Almighty Tallest"

Zoe ran through the back and saw Ayumi and Ivy. "pst...Ivy, Ayumi" they both turned around and saw Zoe "Zoe" they whispered they helped her up next to them.

"you are late" Ivy whispered angrily "sorry, I forgot" Zoe whispered back "hey guys they're calling the invaders" said Ayumi

They smiled and tried their best to impressed The Tallest. The first invader was Larb.

Zoe didn't bother to listen to the others since it wasn't about her. She turned her head when Ayumi sigh dreamly "what's wrong with her" Zoe asked "look who they call up" answer Ivy pointing at Invader Chin.

"Oh"

"I tried convincing her to ask him out but.." said Ivy but Ayumi beat her "Boys should ask the girl not the other way around, plus only defectives show 'attraction' to other irkens"

"hey, some girls ask the boys if they want to go out... and what's wrong with beeing a defect I mean aren't they kinda the same" said Ivy "yeah, but is more romantic if the boy ask the girl" said Ayumi dreamily looking over at her Major Super Crush

"what do you even see in him" Ivy asked "well his taller than me" Ayumi answer

"is that all you care, about their height" Zoe said "no, I also talked to him before, he sweet, smart, and tall" Ayumi said dreamily again!. 'Oh , and no they are not the same defectives are...well defectives

Zoe and Ivy just stared at each other. "Invader Ayumi". Ayumi got out her little fairtale thoughts and walked to The Tallest.

"we see that you have grown Ayumi" Tallest Red

"15 inches more my Tallest" Ayumi said proudly

"you'll will go to planet Gamma, home of the meat eating plants" Tallest Red announced

"and other extreme" added Tallest Purple

They show a picture of Ayumi struggling out of a plant. "Could you at least put a happier picture" said Ayumi.

They change the picture, Ayumi was now cutting the plants in half. Ayumi grabbed the assignment sheet and walked down the slide stairs and walked to her friends.

Ayumi and told Zoe and Ivy "I'll meet you guys later I'm going to pack"

"okay" they both answer. "Invader Ivy" Ivy smiled and marched to the Tallest.

"Invader Ivy, last time we saw you you looked like smeet" said Tallest Red

"yeah, and you were planning assigning me to planet Blorch, also known as "Home of the Slaughtering Rat People"" Ivy said angrily, scaring both Tallest.

"give her a good planet" Tallest Purple said scared

"ah...you'll be assign to um...ah...planet Cryptid, home of the nicest Bigfoot, Sasquatch, and Yetis" Tallest Red said.

They showed a picture of Ivy being carried by Yetis in an icy thrown chair.

Ivy smiled "excellent" she grabbed her assignment sheet and slide down to Zoe "I'll meet you before we leave I'll be packing" Zoe nodded her head.

"Invader Zoe" Zoe smiled that made her eyes closed **(a/n I seen many cartoons that do that).** She marched and standed infront of The Tallest.

"Zoe, the one that pass ALL the courses in the academy" said Tallest Red "yet, she is small" added Tallest Purple

"does everyone here only care for there height" thought Zoe

"you'll be assign to planet-" Tallest Purple tried to say but was interrupted by an Irken.

"Move! Get out of my way! Move! Move!" a distance voice yelled, the voice getting closer and closer.

"that voice its sound like, sounds like" Zoe thought as she saw Irkens getting pushed.

"it can't be" Tallest Purple, you could hear despair in his voice.

When the Irken climbed in the stage, Zoe and The Tallest now know who it was "Zim" they all gasped.

He walked towards the Tallest, Zoe backed up a little. "Sorry I'm late, my Tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all." Zim said

"you weren't even invited, at all" Tallest Red said

"yeah so, move I was getting assign to a planet" said Zoe pushing Zim.

"You dare threaten me, you dare threaten ZIM" yelled Zim.

"I...didn't...threaten you" Zoe said.

"YOU LIE!" he yelled again.

"Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be... frying something?" Tallest Purple asked

"Oh, I quit when I found out about this." Zim answer

"You quit being banished?" Asked Tallest Purple "The assigning is over, Zim. The only one left is Invader Zoe" Tallest Red said

"But you can't have an invasion without me! I was in Operation Impending Doom 1! Don't you remember?"  
>Zim asked<p>

"Oh yes, we remember." Tallest Purple reply.

"Yeah, when you destroyed our home planet nice going doofus." Zoe said glaring at Zim.

"could someone get her out here" Zim said pointing at Zoe.

"plus, I put the fire out" Zim added

"You made them worse!" Tallest Red said "Worse... or better?" asked Zim

"Guh... Besides, no invader has ever been so... very small. You're very small, Zim. You're a tiny thing." said Tallest Purple

"But, She the almost the same height as me" Zim said pointing at Zoe, "yeah but at least I pass all the courses at the academy" Zoe answered

he turned back to the Tallest "But invader's blood marches through my veins! Like giant radioactive rubber pants! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins!"

"As a show of... gratitude for your service in the past, eh, here's a sandwich." said Red pulling a sandwich out of his suit and hands it to Zim.

"But-" Zim tried to say "Thanks for coming everybody!, Invader Zoe your planet will be Planet Selenite home of the Largest Larveas in the galaxy" said Tallest Purple

"No!" said Zim trying to get the Tallest attention. "Goodnight!" Tallest Purple said waving goodbye.

"Noooo! Wait!" yelled Zim "What? You got your sandwich!" asked/ said Tallest Purple

"My Tallest, an opportunity to prove I truly can be an invader is all that I ask! Gimme!" said Zim hugging his sandwich Red said to Purple "Hold on, I've got a plan"

He turned to Zim "We see now that you are truly deserving."

"Yes. Yes I am." said Zim proudly "You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it!" said Tallest Red "Right! And those who have heard of it dare not speak its name!" added Tallest Purple "What's its name?" asked Zim "Oh, I dare not speak it!" answer Tallest Purple.

"Where is it?" Zim asked "Um... (he starts hovering around searching the holograph of the universe for a planet) Uh... Uh... Um... Right there!" Tallest Red said

Red points to a slip of paper taped to the holograph pole that shows the outline of a planet and a question mark in it with the word 'planet?' written underneath it.

"Ooh! Oooooooooh! A secret mission!" Zim said with a smile "Happy now?" asked Tallest Red

"Yes." Answer Zim

"my apologies My Almighty Tallest but why does this 'invader' gets a secret mission if he didn't did nothing but destroy and be banish" asked Zoe

"it's seems Joey envy ZIM!" yelled Zim "I don't envy you, Zim, and my name is Zoe not Joey" argued Zoe.

"Invaders! Report to the equipment hall! Oh, and remember! Lasers." said Tallest Red

A laser hits Purple in the eye. "Ahhhhhh!" cried Tallest Purple.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER PLS NO FLAMES I'M NEW HERE AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HAVE A NICE DAY :)<strong>


	2. Technical Difficulties

Chapter 2: Technical Difficulties

Zoe walked to muttering to her self "I can't believe they give him a secret mission, I'm suppose to be the one that gets secret mission not a complete idiot that destroyed our home planet"

"ZOE!" yelled Ayumi and Ivy "Oh hey guy" asked Zoe "We're finished packing how 'bout you" said Ayumi

"No I had an argument" answer Zoe "With who" asked Ivy "Zim"

"Zim! Isn't he banished" asked Ayumi "I KNOW and to top it all of he got a secret mission" said Zoe

"Wow!" is the only thing Ivy could say "Hey girls come on they're handing out the SIR-Unit" Ayumi said walking to the line.

"SIR! Go warm up my ship's engines." ordered Larb "Yes master, I obey!" said SIR he saluted. The SIR and Larb walk off as Zim steps forward.

"Finally! A robot slave of my own!" Zim said and reaches his arms out, waiting to get his own SIR.

"Um, eh, we have a top-secret model for you, Zim." said Tallest Red

"See I told you" whispered Zoe

Red waves his hand over a hole near him and a trashcan emerges. Red searches through the junk and SIR parts, as Purple pulls out a screw, 2 pennies, a paper clip, and a rubber ball from his pocket band. Red attaches some eyes to a head as Purple dumps the junk in as a brain for the new robot. Purple makes a howling kind of whistle noise and tosses the hunk of junk in front of Zim. It lies there, inactivated.

"It looks kind of... not good." said Zim "Yes! Well, that's what the enemy will think! (Red nods in agreement) Get it?" Tallest Purple reply

"I see! Very good! It even fooled me! I am honored to be trusted with such advanced technology!" Zim said

The Almighty Tallest giggle to themselves. Suddenly, the robot activates with red glowing eyes and runs up to Zim.

"GIR, reporting for duty!" said GIR saluting to his new master. "GIR? What does the 'g' stand for?" Zim asked

GIR's eyes turn blue.

"I don't know!" GIR answer. GIR stands there stupidly. He then hits himself in the head repeatedly.

"Wheeeeee hoo hoo hoo! Wheeeeeeee hoo hoo hoo!" GIR said happily

Ayumi and Ivy are laughing in the back "Hey Zoe why aren't you laughing" asked Ayumi

"Because if this SIR-Unit is so special I'll ask for one" answer Zoe

"Um, is it supposed to be stupid?" Zim asked "It's not stupid. It's advanced!" Tallest Purple said

GIR hops on his head repeatedly.

"You're not serious are you" asked Ivy, Zoe looked at Ivy seriously. "But what happens If it supposes to be ah...stupid" asked Ayumi

"Didn't you hear Ayumi it's advanced" said Zoe

When the line got shorter and shorter that only Zoe was left.

"Invader Zoe, Come get your SIR" Tallest Purple said

Zoe walked to The Tallest, there wasn't anymore SIR. The Tallest looked at each other "um...we have a special one for you" said Tallest Red.

"Wait, here" they both left and Zoe thought to herself _'_Awesome, I finally get the respect I deserve I should probably think about my evil plan on invading Planet Selenite' Zoe thought about her evil plans for about 5 minutes in till The Tallest came back.

"Here" said Tallest Red they put the SIR down the floor, nothing! "Well enjoy" said Tallest Purple and they left. Zoe looked at her SIR it looked different.

It has like a metal dress and the of its antenna it has a pink little ball and for some reason eyelashes by the look of it, it's a girl. "Um…SIR wake up" Zoe said…nothing Zoe picked it up. "Hmm is it broken or something" suddenly the SIR opens her eyes that were pink and jumped on her head and pulled Zoe's antennas.

Zoe started screaming "get off of me" Zoe said over and over again "what's the magic word" she said "please get OFF OF ME" Zoe yelled. She jumped in front of Zoe "Sally reporting for duty" she giggled "duty" she giggled even harder.

"Sally? I thought it was SIR" Zoe asked "that a boy name…I think" Sally said "Okkaay…um lets just go and don't pull my antennas" said Zoe

* * *

><p>Zoe and Sally walked to the Voot Cruiser room and met Ayumi and Ivy "Hey Zoe what took you so long" asked Ayumi "did you ask the tallest for that 'special SIR-Unit'" asked Ivy "first I had technical difficulties and second kind of" answer Zoe scratching that back of her head.<p>

Sally popped in front of Zoe "HOWDY" she yelled she ran towards Ayumi, Ivy and their SIR "hi my name is Sally or Sal or Ly or Ally either, I love donuts and tomatoes don't you? Even though I was just activated ooh but I still want to try them they sound delicious" said Sally she went on and on.

Ivy and Ayumi looked at each other like she was weird or when will she shut up. Zoe covered Sally's mouth but she was still talking "well I'll call when I get to Selenite um see yah" Zoe said walking away, more like running.

"Well that was just weird" said Ivy and Ayumi nodding in agreement. "I know tomatoes don't taste that good, I hope she doesn't try them" said Ayumi, Ivy looked at her and shook her head.

"What its true they don't taste that good" said Ayumi

* * *

><p>"Okay so I got my weapons, snacks for the road and my books" Zoe said checking if she got everything before she leaves.<p>

"I guess that's everything" Zoe got on her Voot Cruiser but she remember "SALLY!" she yelled.

Sally her SIR came out of no where and startled Zoe. "Yes sir" she said with red eyes, her eyes turn back to pink "I mean miss or mistress"

"Don't do that" said Zoe as she tried to calm down. She pressed a bottom. The windshield covered the inside of the ship.

"Um...Zoe aren't you forgetting something" said The Voot Cruiser; Zoe thought for a second "nope nothing I can remember of" she said

"it has to do with m-" the Voot Cruiser tried to say but Zoe interrupted "Ship, if I would have forgotten something I would have already remember"

"What about the assigning Operation Impending Doom || you forgot about that" said The Voot Cruiser

"That was a miss calculation" replay Zoe "I forgot to change the date" she added.

Zoe turns on her Voot Cruiser and left her home.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY CHAPTER 2 IS UP BTW CHAPTER 3 IS DONE SO I'LL UPLOADED ASAP PLS REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING, NO FLAMES PLS<strong>

**PS IM SORRY IF I HAVE BAD SPELLING OR OTHER ERRORS**

**BYE HAVE A GREAT DAY :}**


	3. Error

**K CHAPTER 3 AWESOME**

**SORRY IF I HAVE ANY MISSPELLING OR OTHER ERRORS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Error<p>

"Okay ship I'm sending the coordinates for Selenite" Zoe said as she placed the disk in the ship next to the memory chip.

"Coordinates Complete: 7 Month to arrival" said the ship "WHAT! 7 Month I can't wait that long who in Irk will put a planet that far" yelled Zoe

"Hmm...Um...Maybe because the people that live there are large Larveas IN THE WHOLE GALAXY" said the ship.

"Oh right"

"Just sit and relax will be there in no time" the ship said "ooh I can sing doomy song" suggested Sally.

"Well..." think Zoe "oh please please mistress" pleaded Sally starting to cry."Okay, okay if you stop sobbing" said Zoe.

"YAY! Doomy Doomy Doomy..." Sally sing happily

~6 1/2 month later~

Zoe eyes where twitching Sally was still sing "Guh...I can't take it anymore can you make her shut up" the ship yelled.

"Sally, SALLY! BE QUITE" Zoe yelled Sally's antenna dropped tears form in her eyes.

"Oh no, no don't cry, don't-" Zoe said trying to calm Sally. But it didn't work she started to cry as loud as she can.

"Oh nice job ship look what you did" Zoe yelled blaming the ship. "Me, you're the one who yelled" yelled Ship.

"Well if you didn't ask ME to stop her sing this wouldn't have happened" yelled Zoe. She got up from her seat and pressed a bottom making a drawer open.

She closed the drawer and gave Sally a donut, Sally stopped her crying she grabbed the donut and stare at it.

"Well…aren't you going to eat it" asked Zoe "what is it" asked Sally "it's a-" Zoe tried to say but Sally interrupted "WHAT IS IT" yelled Sally.

"It's a donut" said Zoe "oh" Sally ate her donut in one single bit and stare at Zoe. Zoe notice Sally was staring at her "what is it Sally" she asked

"can I drive" asked Sally "What" Zoe said trying to see if she heard right.

"Can I try, my mistress" she said with a large grin. "No" Zoe answer. Sally eyes started to tears "okay, if you quite sobbing" Zoe stand up from her sit.

Sally grabbed the wheel and drove like it was some sort of racing game. "Wheeeeeeeeee, Vroom Vroom, Beep Beep" Sally said as she drove the ship side to side, Up and down.

"Okay Sally you can stop now" said Zoe as she pushed Sally out of her seat "Yay I want a donut" said Sally

"Fine go get it" Zoe replay, Sally smiled and grabbed two donuts. Zoe grabbed one of her books and started reading.

15 minutes has pass "DANGER, DANGER LOW FUEL LOW FUEL" the ship warned

"WHAT? LOW FUEL HOW CAN IT-" Zoe said but then she remembers she never finished putting oil on her ship.

"Oh Irk" Zoe said as she slaps her forehead.

"Prepare for crashing" said the ship. The ship started falling faster than a roller coaster, Zoe and Sally screaming for their life.

Luckily they landed in an unknown planet. The ship crashed in the middle of the woods you can groaning noises inside the ship. In the planet they landed on, it was dark and you can see lights in the sky (it's night).

"Oh my head" cried Zoe she looked around "where are we mistress" Sally asked behind Zoe scared.

"I don't know" she answers.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER <strong>I KNOW <strong>ITS SUCKS SORRY ITS SHORT**

**OKAY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE...K TELL ME GOOD, BAD, YAY OR BOO **

**THIS TIME TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU CAN SAY ITS SUCKS ALL I WANT IS THE TRUTH K BYE HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER**


	4. Earth and Base

**SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 4 YAY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Earth and Base<p>

Zoe looked at the broken ship "great this is going to take forever to fix, especially when I don't have my tools, Sally find out what planet we landed on" Zoe said

Sally eyes turned red "Yes mistress" it took ten-minutes to figure out where they where.

"Earth" Sally responds as her eyes turned back to pink. 'She might act stupid, but she's smart…sometimes' Zoe thought.

"Earth! Huh. Okay now show me who live in this place" Zoe ordered. Sally head opened showing a little plasma TV it show a slide of picture of "Human, these filthy creatures are called humans" said Zoe

"okay continued" Zoe said, Sally eyes turned back to pink "um…there's a raccoon in the bush" Sally replay "I was talking about the humans" Zoe remarked "oh ah I dunno" Sally answer.

Zoe eyes twitched.

"Okay forget it we need disguises, we don't want to thrown any attention, it's a good thing the Voot Cruiser's Disguises…thing didn't broke." Zoe said. She searched through all of the disguises and found a perfect one. "Ooh this one is perfect" Zoe went inside the machine when the machine opened it reviled a normal earth girl.

she stepped out and now had pale skin, dark purple hair that looked black with scruffy side bangs covering half of her right eye, a purple headband with loose bow on the side and lime green eyes.

She wore a different outfit too, she wore a black dress that was an inch above the knees, her sleeves had 3 stripes with the color black, navy blue, black **[a/n thats the pattern k] **a navy blue girl scout scarf.

She still had her black leggings, black gloves but where short and fingerless , spike bracelet holding the gloves, and her black boots. Her PAK transform into a normal black back pack.

"Mistress, you look different and pretty" Sally said "yeah, uh thanks, I guess" Zoe responded.

"For you how about a-" Zoe said but Sally screamed "A CAT"

"okay, shhh, do you want the media to come and test on us" Zoe said "I dunno do they serve donuts" Sally asked stupidly.

Zoe shook her head and picked a disguised "okay go in the machine" ordered Zoe.

Sally walked to the machine, the machine open reviling a light pink-purplish cat with a furry haircut and tail she had a black spike collar on and cute black eyes.

"Perfect, now let's find a spot for are base in till I repair the ship" Zoe said she took out a laser pen and zapped the ship. The ship shrink Zoe grabbed the tiny ship and gently put it inside the black

Zoe and Sally walked around the city "Earth! Weird name and these hideous earth things terrifying." Zoe said looking at the Humans.

"Here Sally" said Zoe pointing an empty spot she looked to her right and left but stopped at a house with electric fences. The house was about 4 houses away from where she was standing.

She took out a pad and started to draw her house "okay Sally when I say run, you just run okay" said Zoe, "yes mistress" Sally answer.

The Pad closed and turned to a drill she put it on the ground "Run" both ran into the street. They waited about 2 minutes for the house to finish building. "Awesome, come on Sally" said Zoe walking to her base.

Her house looked like the rest but was smaller and pink with a black roof and black window she had 3 Venus Fly Trap in the right and 2 in the left. She had two bushes of blood red roses in between the stairs that leads to the house.

Zoe and Sally walked towards the house then a robot answer the door "hello honey welcome back" there was only one robot (dad).

RoboDad has dirty blonde hair, a white coat that looked like a scientist coat, black pants and black boots.

Zoe looked inside the house the walls where black and the floor was green with a diamond pattern. The living room had a big plasma TV with a black sofa and a coffee table in the middle of the room.

Zoe walked to the kitchen the walls and floor where the same as the living room. She walked to the fridge which opened by itself and moved the food aside. Zoe went inside the fridge leading her to her lab.

"I better check if these Earth Creatures have the tools to fix my ship." Zoe said

"here we go 'Skool' 1. Institution for teaching and learning 2. The students and teachers at such an institution 3. group of persons following the same principles or beliefs" Zoe thought for a second "doesn't say anything of tools"

"okay here's another 'Skool' an education house for kids age 3 and above they are many subjects such as Science. Kids would be able to use TOOLS more often then any subject" Zoe said.

"This is perfect now to locate a near by skool" Zoe said she reached through the skool near by her house.

The first skool that pop out was 'Skool' Zoe got her microphone "SALLY!GET DOWN HERE" yelled Zoe through the mic.

Sally came and said "yes my lady", "Sally I'm going to this place called Skool there I will find the necessary tools to fix the ship once I'm done we will be back on track and invade planet Selenite when I'm gone you'll look after the base, go it" Zoe explain

"Yes Mistress" said Sally and saluted "good now I will meet you after skool, and DON'T LET ANYONE IN" Zoe said as she walked with Sally to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IF I HAD ANY ERRORS <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK THANKS FOR READING**

**INVADER ZOE SIGNING OFF :}**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT ZOE GOING TO SKOOL AND MEETING OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**


	5. Skool and Friends

Chapter 5: Skool and Friends

Zoe walked to the house "Robodad come" Robodad came once she called "Yes Sweetie" said Robodad, Zoe shivered at the name.

"you will get a job at Science Laboratory, there you will blend in and I will tell you when I need to enter in the science lab to steal some equipment just in case this…skool doesn't have the tools I need, Got It" Zoe explained.

"Of courses sweetie" Robodad said "Stop calling me that" Zoe said

Zoe walked back to her lab and study about the humans.

~Next Day~

"Class, we have a new hopeless appendage to the student body. Her name is Zoe" Ms. Bitter announced.

Zoe walked inside the class "If you have anything to say, Zoe, say it now because I don't ever want to hear you speak for the remainder of the year!" Ms. Bitters snarled.

"Hello my fellow new classmates as you know my name is Zoe my dad works as a scientist, and if you don't wish to meet the underworld I suggest that you don't bother me and stay away from me as possible" Zoe said darkly.

"That's was horrible Zoe now-" Ms. Bitter paused and looked around the class, there wasn't any seats left "you, you will go to the underground class" she yelled while pulling a lever.

Zoe walked behind a boy with black hair. 'So this is how an earth skool feels like' thought Zoe as she looked around the class.

'Disgusting, were are the lasers shooting at you or booms being thrown from the sky' Zoe thought.

-Lunch Time-

**~Zoe's POV~**

I grab my lunch and looked at it with discuss. 'Earth people are truly disgusting' I looked up and see no empty seat except the boy I sat behind in class or a green kid?

'Weird' I walked over to the boy that I sat behind. "Ahem" I said getting his attention "is it okay if I sit here" I asked.

"Yeah, Sure your the new girl, ah Joey right" he asked my eyes widen then angry. (Her eyes turned black) I throw my food up and grab his arm twisting it. "It's Zoe and yes" I answered.

I looked to my left to see a girl with purple hair letting out one simple chuckle but went back playing her Game Slave 2.

"Ignore him, his an idiot" she said, I let go of his arm **(a/n this like the cartoons I see when they throw their food up)** and gabbed my tray (that fell from the sky).

"You play Game Slave" I asked looking at the screen.

"Yeah but I'm getting the new one Game Slave 3 it's coming 6 days before Christmas, By the way Dib, dad said you HAVE to come with me so we are going to the mall at midnight that day we are not going to watch Mystery Mysteries like last time, and if you this obey me, I will have to destroy you and send you down to the nightmare world where there is no awakening" she said.

Dib eye twitched, "um…well you can have mine I don't even use it" I said grabbing my Game Slave 3 out of her bag (Her PAK).

Her eye widen she dropped her Game Slave 2 and grab the Game Slave 3. "How did you got this" she asked me as she started playing.

"I came from an advance place" I said with a smile walking to the other side of the table.

**~No one pov~**

Gaz grab Dib's shirt " Listen up Dib, Zoe is the least annoying person I've met, so you better not freak her out with your paranormal stuff, got it" Said Gaz releasing Dib's shirt.

"So, what's up with the green kid" Zoe asked. "Oh that's Zim, his an alien you know " Dib answered Gaz kicked him "ow"

'Oh no, no I'm in Zim Secret mission, great' Zoe thought 'well it's not like I'm stealing his mission...right?' Zoe added.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY CHAPTER 5 LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME THANKS FOR READING<strong>

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON THANKS FOR READING**

**PLS REVIEW INVADER ZOE SIGNING OFF :}**


	6. Kickball Argument

**Chapter 6: Kickball Argument**

**Zoe POV**

I went outside or as these humans call it recess. All I saw was students hanging upside down in some bars or playing a 'friendly' game of kickball.

I walked up to the large headed boy "hey, Dib right?" I asked. "Yeah,…um quick question why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked (her eyes turned orange) tilting my head in confusion. "Well, I thought you will just call me crazy or that I should go to an all boy insane house" Dib explain.

(Her eyes turned back to lime green) "I don't think you're insane, why would you think that?" I asked sitting down in a short brick wall.

"Well for starters, no one talks to me in class, I only sit with my sister in lunch and no one believes me that Zim is an alien" he said sitting next to me.

"I believe Zim's an alien" I answered even though I already truly, know he IS an alien as this human boy calls it. "You do?" he asked a little confuse and happy.

"Yeah, I mean who heard of skin conditions that turn your skin green" I said.

**(A/n she studied ALOT of human information before Skool)  
><strong>  
>We laughed as he told me about Zim's idiotic plans on how to invade man kind. Suddenly, I felt a presence and then -Bang- a 'ball' hit me on my head pushing me off the wall and in mud. Which got ALL over ME.<p>

"Are you okay Zoe" Dib asked I rubbed my head where the ball hit me. "Yeah" I saw the kids laughing; this made me boil in anger. (Eyes turn black)

I grab the ball and soaked it in the mud. I scan the kids and throw it to the 6 different kids that where playing in one throw, it went zigzag.

I laughed "MY INGENIOUS HEAD" I stopped my laughing and looked "stinking HU-MAN, you dare hit ZIM'S INGENIOUS HEAD" he yelled.

"There's no need to YELL, you guys started it, hit me, throw me in mud, and got my hair with mud" I yelled back. 'That's what human female say, right' I quickly thought.

"You filthy stinking human. YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ZIM?" he yelled AGAIN!

"Jeez…I don't know maybe if you and your little friends haven't thrown me in MUD! We wouldn't have this pointless argument" I yelled back

"Just leave her alone, Zim" Dib said I notice he was holding something behind his back.

"This doesn't concern you Dib-monkey" they both glared at each other.

Suddenly, Dib spray I think it was water. The thing that shocked was that Zim was running all over the school yard.

"What the-, what just happen" I asked turning to Dib.

"oh, yeah Zim is allergic to water, barbecue, meat, and well basically almost everything that humans eat or drink" he answered

"I see" I thought for a moment then 'if Zim allergic to this human nutrition I must be allergic too'

I got out my trance when the bell ringed.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER K<strong>

**TELL ME LOVE IT?HATE IT?**

**INVADER ZOE SIGNING OFF**


	7. Almost Expose

**YAY CHAPTER 7**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING XD OKAY I'LL STOP NOW CHAPTER 7: ALMOST EXPOSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Almost Expose<strong>

**Zoe POV**

-RING!-

I sigh in relief I didn't know how long I could take it.

The humans students quickly ran almost knocking me down. My eyes widen as some of them jump out of the window and barged through the door. I waited patiently: all the kids finally got out. I grab my books and walked to my new locker that they assign me to.

I open my locker put the some of the books or as Ms. Bitters calls it 'Horrible Textbooks' inside my locker. I grab two books 'The Aftermath' and 'Silence Killed Us'.

I heard a locker slam I looked at my left and saw a green boy: Zim. He looked at me and glare before walking away.

I shook my head and slam my locker. I went to the front of the Skool I took a shorter route to my base that I found on my way to Skool.

I started to walk and to my surprise I saw Zim. 'Great' I thought to myself. I looked down to the floor as I walked. 'Probaly if I stay quiet he won't notice me'

I continued to walk the same direction. I space out thinking about me succeeding on conquering Selenite with fire and Larvae's bowing down to me. I looked up and notice that I wasn't paying attention where I was going I looked to my left and right. I saw my house one street away. Suddenly I got tackle.

My books fly up some pages slipping of making a mess in the street.

It took a few second to realize who it was.

Zim; he had my wrist pinned down on both side of my head and his legs against the concrete on both side of my waist. I felt my face heat up: eyes turning pink:

"why are you following me the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" he yelled

I struggled to get free "I didn't, my ba- I mean house is one street away" I said: Eyes turning black:

My face was burning as he got closer looking stray at my eyes. I shook my head "Get…Off…of me" I said glaring in annoyance: eyes turned yellow:

He stood up "your eyes…their not human" Zim said glaring at them.

"What are you talking about I am perfectly normal" I asked: eyes turned orange: "there it is AGAIN!" he yelled pointing at my eyes I slapped his hand away from me.

: Eyes turned black: "I don't know what you are talking about, ZIM, just leave me alone" I said picking up all my papers and books.

"Stinking human You dare thre-" Zim tried to say but I interrupted since this happen back at the Great Assigning. "Yeah, yeah, yeah you dare threaten me, you dare threaten ZIM, I get it jeez and stop calling me stinking human its really annoying" :eyes turned yellow: Picking the last book.

"How did you know I was going to say that" Zim asked me "I heard it before" I said walking away from him. 'there's something different about this human beast' thought Zim.

"I better check that out, it might put me in danger" I said to myself, thinking that I might get expose. i went inside the house to find Sally sitting on the couch with a drink called 'SUCKMONKEY'.

"Sally meet me at the lab" I ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY I KNOW I SUCK LOLZ OKAY YOUR TURN PLEASE REVIEW CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON. <strong>

**A/N: IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING WHY HER EYES CHANGE COLOR I WANTED TO MAKE HER EYES CHANGE COLOR CAUSE THATS THE FIRST THING THAT POP IN MY HEAD SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TO EXPLAIN WHY THEY CHANGE**

**HERE:**

**LIME GREEN - NORMAL**

**PINK - ROMANCE **

**ORANGE - CONFUSE**

**YELLOW - ANNOYED**

**LIGHT BLUE - SAD**

**BLACK - ANGRY**

**PURPLE - CURIOUS**

**I MIGHTY LATER IN THE STROY HAVE SOME THAT ARE WRONG SO IF I DO SORRY **

**INVADER ZOE SIGNING OFF XD**


	8. Plan, The Krazy Taco, Partners

**hi guys so here is chapater 8 and i hope you enjoy. the title couldn't fit so i just put plans.**

**i didnt know what to call it so i just put what it mainly talking about confession: i do not own invader zim jv does. i only own my oc's. i'm not much of a writer so i pray that this story goes as planned okay i'll stop typing and countinue with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Plan Explanation, The Krazy Taco, and Patterns<strong>

**Zoe POV**

**-Zoe's lab-**

"Sally, what have you learned about these Humans" I asked while looking at my reflection in the transmitter "I saw cute little white fuzzy animals" I cocked my eyebrow **(a/n she's wearing her disguise)** "There called sheep looky" she said taking out these so call sheep.

"Um…okay I guess that good information" I said turning back at the transmitter: eyes turn grey:

"oh…it's true my eyes do change color. But my Voot is trash and this filthy dirt ball doesn't have the equipment I need, and why was I so forgetful to bring tools" then it click me" Sally," she stopped playing with her 'sheep'. "Yessss"

"I have a job for you, can you track more SIR-units" she cocked her metals eyes then yelled "hmm…YESS!"

"Okay you don't have to scream. Anyhow, I need you to track down Zim's SIR and hang around with him until he trust you and lead you to the lab got it" I explain.

"What?" she said dumbly.

I slapped my forehead and led out sigh "okay, I'll say it again"

**-next day-**

"UNTILL HE LEADS YOU TO THE LAB. DO YOU UNDERSTAND FOR THE 100TH TIME" I yelled trying to explain.

She still looked dumbly holding her sheep

"okay, I got an idea. Hand over your sheep" I said she gave me her sheep.

"Okay, pretend this is you now-" I said but she interrupted "Yay ima sheep" she half yelled waving her arms.

"Yes, so you are" I said nodding my head.

"NOW LISTEN, you will go and track down Zim's SIR" I grabbed my headband "then, hand around with him until he leads you to the lab finally, call me when you get there for I can fix the Voot Cruiser, now do you understand" I explain handing her, her sheep and putting my headband back.

'Oh please please say yes' I thought "Yes my lady" she said while saluting and turning red.

"Finally" I glance at the clock that was on the transmitter "7:48, eh, I don't need that filthily human Skool, they don't even have the materials that I need to fix the Voot Runner" I said

"But, won't they get suspicious" she asked me, "hmm… I guess so, good job Sally now go and track that SIR-Unit" I ordered while marking to the elevator, Sally following along.

"Okie Dokie" she answered.

**-Skool-**

"Now children we are learning about how your parents will love less as you grow" Ms. Bitters explain.

I looked at the clock 'only 10 minutes more… I wonder how Sally doing'

-**With Sally-**

**No ones POV**

Sally skipped through the town in her light purple-pink cat disguise holding a tracking devise.

She reaches a food place called The Krazy Taco. Sally skipped inside The Krazy Taco and went over to the line.

"Taaccooss!" she yelled while getting a few stares. "Tacos!" said a green dog with a zipper on his chest: he got a few stares too. The two house pets kept on yelling taco till they reached the clerk.

"Two tacos and two large glass of poop please" yelled the green dog. The clerk tapped the register and went to the back.

"Mah names GIR and I luv tacos, I need tacos, I NEED tacos or I'll explode, sometimes that happens" he said while putting his paw on his chest. "Sally and I luv tacos too, heehee" she giggled.

"Here are your tacos and drinks that will be 4.95" he said handing them there ordered. "I have coupons" said GIR handing the Clerk the coupons. GIR and Sally skipped outside The Krazy Taco. "Let's go over mah my house and see The Angry Monkey Show" GIR suggested they cheered 'YAY' and skipped to GIR's house.

**-Skool-**

**Zoe's POV**

It was recess I sat on top of a tree I was deep in thought 'Now I have to find away to distract Zim while I 'barrow' some of his tools to fix the Voot' I looked my eyes brighten up: eyes turn ocean blue:

I jumped off the tree landing perfectly on the ground; I walked towards Dib. "Hey Dib, what are you doing" I asked looking at the mechanical machine.

"Oh Hey Zoe I was testing my new devise that I ordered, it will help me stop Zim. He was sketching something all day, probably a new evil scheme. I'll have to spy in him too" he explained.

'This is my chance I thought.

"Could I help" I simply said "You mean like…like patterns" Dib said smiling.

"Yeah sure, how bout if you get Zim out if his house and I'll get photographic evidence inside of his house" I explain I notice he was thinking about it.

"Hmm…That's not a bad idea…deal. Patterns" Dib said while holding his hand out, I smirked and simply shake his hand and said "Patterns"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i hope you enjoyed and i added new emotion colors so<strong>

**Ocean blue: Happy**

**Grey: Worried/ Sad**

**if you have any question please review. :) i will update asap **

**-invader zoe signing off**


	9. Zim Knows

**Sorry guys i know i haven't updated early but finally chapter 9 wow i always thought i was going to have like 4-6 chapters only**

**okay guys the moment you all been waiting for**

**Chapter 9: Zim Knows**

**anyhow on with the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Zim Knows<strong>

**-Skool-**

Skool was over and all the students ran out bursting throughout the front entrance. "Ready, I'll get Zim out of the house while you get in the house but watch out there's security" Dib asked while gathering his stuff.

"Yeah, Sure…Whatever" Zoe replied as she did the same thing.

**-Outside Skool-**

"Um…Hold on I got a make a call" Zoe said as she went inside the Skool; when no one was around her she quickly grab her communicator." Sally did you fulfill your mission" she waited for a response "HOWDAY MISTRESS" Sally shouted through her communicator.

"Yeah, Whatever, anyhow did you fulfill your mission" Zoe asked again. "Yes and I got more tacos heehee" Sally said giggling while holding tacos. "Are you at the lab" Zoe asked Sally looked around dumbly and return to her master "Yep" she answered.

"Good I'll be there just stay out of sight when Zim's home okay" she said "Okie Dokie" sally answered shoving a tacos.

Zoe walked out of the Skool "okay let's go" Zoe said to Dib as they towards Zim's house. They took a turned but quickly hid behind the fence when they saw Zim "there he is," Dib said "okay we'll wait till Zim is a few feet away from us for he can't see us" Zoe only nodded.

When Zim was far away from them they continued to walk quietly. 'I just hope Sally doesn't get caught' Zoe thought.

They arrived at a cul-de-sac; dib and Zoe hid behind Zim's fence when he entered his house. "Okay, here you get prove inside Zim's house while I get prove of him without his disguise." Dib explain "Quick question, do you always spy on Zim" Zoe asked looking at the camera Dib gave her. "Twice a day" he answered 'Okay weird' Zoë thought.

Dib grabbed a rock that was nearby and threw it over the fence; the gnomes turned their attention to the rock not paying attention to Dib that sneak pass them.

**-Inside Zim's house-**

Zim looked around his base with anger his base was covered with waffles, tacos, and burgers. "GIR!" he yelled, the little robot came out of the trashcan "yeess" gir said starching the word with a drink in his hands. "What did I told you about making a mess, and why were you down at the lab" Zim asked while taking off his disguise. GIR was his drink not really paying attention; Zim saw the window open "You left the window open too" he said while pointing at the window.

GIR stare at it "Oh yeah" he said then skipping away with his drink down to the lab. Zim let out a sigh and walked to close the suddenly saw a flash; he rubbed his ruby eyes trying to adjust his vision.

"Finally prove" Dib turned and ran before he gets shot by one of the gnome's lasers Zim look up and growled "Dib-Monkey" Zim quickly grabbed his disguise and ran out of his base.

Zoe watch as both enemies ran down the street she shook her head and marched towards Zim's house. Zoe stopped in between the four gnomes as they prepare their laser; Zoe jumped just in time to avoid her being imageries, the four gnomes exploded behind Zoe as she walked inside the house.

Zoe took out her communicator "SALLY! Exactly where are the entrance to the lab" Zoe waited for an answer. "heehee down the trash or the bowl of water" sally answered with a giggle. Zoe put back her communicator in her PAK. She walked to the kitchen and found the trash can and toilet "I'll take the trash" she said looking at the toilet disgustedly.

**-Zim's Lab-**

Zoe arrived at the lab and saw GIR and Sally eating tacos and wearing a taco hat. GIR turn his head and looked at Zoe "HI THERE!" GIR yelled Zoe back up a little at the sudden out burst.

"uh… hi" Zoe said straitening up GIR took out a piggy out of no where "Tell me a piggy story" He said while putting the piggy and her face "hmm… only if you show me where's the equipment room" Zoe said.

"OKIE DOKIE" GIR said he grab her hand and dragged her to the equipment room.

**-20 minutes later-**

**-Zim's house-**

Zim slam the door open with a broken camera, he tossed the camera and looked at the house that was still a mess he glowered "GIR! CLEAN UP THIS MESS" he yelled. No answered. "GIR" he yelled again but still no answered "uh…sir GIR left ten minutes ago" said the computer "EH? Great he went out probably to by one of does SuckMonkey drinks-" Zim said but the Computer interrupted "Actually he left with a Girl and a cat" the computer remark.

"What" Zim took out a tracking device "Computer look after the house while I'm gone" Zim ordered walking out of the house again.

**-5 minutes later-**

Zim arrived to a hot pink house; he put his tracking devise back in his PAK and rang the door bell. No answered. "OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" Zim yelled suddenly a pink light came from the back.

Zim walked to the back and saw GIR was sitting next Sally who both where drinking SuckMonkey, GIR looked over to Zim and waved maniacally.

He then had a surprise look on his face as he saw a Voot Cruiser; he marched to the person who was working on the Voot. The person waved its hand probably signally for the next tool. Zim grabs its hand and pulled "OW" the person yelled as it got hit on the forehead. "GIR I was signally for the next tool not-" Zim saw the person right in the yes in was no other than Zoe.

Zoe jumped back as she saw how close she was to Zim's face. She stepped on her skate **[I don't know what it's called. It's the thing that you can lay down and it has wheels for you can go under the car]** and slipped, she grabbed anything that was nearby. **[Guess what happens] **

Too late she fell backwards and with someone on top of her. Zoe sat up and rubbed her head where she got hit with the Voot she looked to left and her face turned deep red :eyes turned to Pink: while Zim's turned darker green 'oh my IRK, his right on TOP of ME' Zoe and Zim's face where about 2 inches away from each other and both there hands touching together.

'wow i never notice how cute he look with his diguise on...wait what i did i just thought...snap out of it Zoe this is Zim your thinking about the one that you knew since you where a smeet.'

GIR shouted "YOU'RE BLUSHING" Zim looked at him and shouted "GIR SHUT UP" Zoe got out of her trance "EWW you freak get off me" she shouted "hey you're the one that grab my AMAZING hand, and what are YOU doing with a VOOT CRUISER" Zim shouted back as both got up and dust themselves blushing slightly.

"It's mine; I built it to not look like the rest" Zoe answered "LIES! You stole it didn't you" Zim shouted "No it's-" Zoe try to say but was cut off "Didn't YOU" Zim shouted again. "I' trying to say-"Zoe tried to say but once again was cut off "Didn't you" he yelled… Zoe seemed annoyed: Eyes turned Yellow;

"Never mind" she said as she head back to her Voot Cruiser "you never ask my question" Zim said in a calm voice "whatever" Zoe answered. Zim realize something "Wait a minute, inhuman changing color eyes and ability to use Irken tools, you're not human, you're…you're a superhuman" Zim said

'FINALLY…wait what" Zoe said confused: Eyes turning orange: "okay how do you work" Zim said poking her PAK. Zoe took her spider legs "Stop touching my PAK" she half yelled her spiky bracelet fell off revealing her Irken self** [she upgraded her disguise with Zim's Tools]**

"You're…you're Irken" Zim said while pointing at Zoe "WOW your that slow" Zoe said as her spider legs went inside her PAK.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yes I know i suck it's a cliffy i like to make it dramatic that's why i write cliffy<strong>

**thats all i have for today next chapter will be coming soon hope you enjoyed and please review**

**I don't Know but i think i DID forgot to add some of the eye emotion color so sorry if i did**

**-invader Zoe**


	10. New Plan

**HEY guys i know i haven't updated in awhile sorry i had writers block since i have No idea where's my notebook where i write my stories anyhow here's CHAPTER 10 Please Review**

**My two best friends help me so say hi Ivy and Ayumi**

**Ivy and Ayumi: Hi!**

**Okay we will stop typing about ourselves and continue writing the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: New Plan<strong>

"Aren't you suppose to be in your mission, Chloe" Zim asked "It's Zoe"

"And yes but my ship had low fuel making us crashing in your planet" Zoe explained

"LIES! Your here to conquer Earth aren't you. Huh? Aren't You" Zim yelled in her face "ah no" she simply answered "LIAR!"

He narrowed his eyes at her then he saw the tools all over the floor. "Hey these are my tools what are you doing with them probably trying to make an evil plan on conquering earth huh I knew you envy ME Tory. I AM ZIM!" he yelled letting out an evil laugh.

Zoe just crossed her arms waiting for him to finish; Zim stopped laughing; "okay first MY NAME IS ZOE, second I DON'T ENVY YOU, and thirdly I'M NOT HERE TO DESTROY THIS STUPID BALL OF DIRT. And I need your tools to fix my ship"

"What invader goes around without proper tools to fix their ship? No Irken would be that careless" shouted Zim "YOU don't need to yell at me and that's MY business" Zoe yelled

"You're hiding something. Tell ZIM what you are hiding" Zim demanded Zoe turned around not facing Zim "Just go away" Zoe said kinda like in a whisper "Not until you tell me what you are plani-" Zim said but Zoe interrupted "**Security**"

A robotic arm came out of the house and grabbed Zim by his ankle "hey, wait" Zim said but was kicked out of Zoe's house/base. GIR walked away from the house but before he left the house he waved goodbye to Sally "Bye Tory" Zoe looked up but quickly looked down and walked to her lad not caring that he got her name wrong. "Bye"

**XOXOXOXOX**

**-OUTSIDE-**

Zim fell face flat when the robotic arm released his ankle. "grr...I cant let her take over Earth like Tak. GIR!" he yelled GIR walked towards his master.

"SIR" he shout as he saluted "We need to report this to the Tallest" Zim explain GIR flies underneath Zim and they fly off towards their base.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**-Zoe's Base-**

Zoe walked towards the half fix Voot Runner "Sally change of plans I got an idea instead of waiting till the Voot is fix I think I will destroy Selenite here on Earth. I heard there's a laser in a lab call 'Membrane Lab' it's belongs to that Dib-kid's ...Robodad come in Robodad" Zoe said with her watch phone.

"Hello Sweetie" Robodad answered "Exactly which lab are you working at" Zoe asked still shivering at the name he gave her. "Membrane Lab" he answered.

"Perfect, now at what time do they close" "Never" "What?...Hmm I'll have to sneak in there, Robodad meet me at midnight outside of the laboratory and make sure that there are NO guards" Zoe explain "Okay cupcake" he answered. Zoe put away her Watch Phone and continued working on her Voot.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe: Oh boy what is going to happen?<strong>

**I know it's a VERY short chapter anyway and I been seeing alot of ppls talking about OHP if you don't know what it is it stands for OPERATION HEAD PIGEONS.**

**Ivy**_**: Join Operation Head Pigeons for an exciting insight of what they do! This group has been working to resurrect Invader Zim since September and it may just be working! They have organized several rallies attended by thousands for Nickelodeon to bring Zim back into production.**_

**Ayumi: One more thing idk if you notice that we mention Tak well there's this time thingy between space and Earth so I thought we added her. so yeah**

_**-Invader Zoe, Ivy, and Ayumi Signing off**_


	11. New Story

**New Stories**

Hiya! This is Zoe and her friends Ivy and Ayumi.

**Author Zoe:** I wanted to tell you that we where thinking and we will be making other stories involving Invader Zoe, Sally, and Computer.

**Ivy:** We will try and write a story about Zoe's past. And probably some romance.

**Ayumi:** we already have one posted up on Zoe's account so go check it out and tells us what you think or PM us :D

**Author Zoe:** so far only one is uploaded 'cause we already have plot and everything. also if you have a facebook go to 2K Play Ball and vote for INVADER ZIM OR GAZ

**Ayumi:** :D

**Ivy:** We will be posting chapter 11 we have to check if we have any miss spell or bad grammer. thank you every much for all the nice reviews.

**Author Zoe:** BYEZ

**_-Invader Zoe, Ivy, Ayumi signing off._**


	12. Plan B

**_Ivy_****: some parts i got it by REAL IZ episodes just wanted to tell you guys anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Plan B<strong>

**-Membrane Lab-**

**12 am**

Zoe in her disguise was hiding behind a bush waiting for her Robot Dad to give the signal. She watched as he talked to the security guard. She saw as the guard walked away from the doors she waited till she didn't see the Guard, she looked back at RoboDad who was waving his arms.

Zoe jumped out of the bush and ran towards her Robot. "Okay, How's the inside?" she asked "Guards are of duty for 25 minutes Scientist to busy" He explained.

"Perfect just in enough time to get the laser" Zoe said as she sneak in the laboratory.

When Zoe, Sally, And Robodad reached a door which led to the Laser Zoe turned to Sally. "Go and guard the base and when I call you immediately come with the Voot Cruiser. And try not to crash it" Zoe commanded.

Underneath the purple-pink cat disguised you can see her eyes turned red she saluted "Yes My Lady". She ran with her four paws like a normal cat and ran off back to the base.

Zoe open her PAK and got X-ray binoculars she look through the binoculars to see if anybody was inside the room were the laser was store. "Okay, Robodad stand here and don't let anybody in" Zoe walked inside the room.

"Whoa" was the only thing Zoe could of said when she saw the gigantic laser "perfect"

**A/N she's says that alot doesn't she…on with the story**

Zoe walked to the laser and examined it "hmm well better get to work"

2 days later

Zoe nor Zim had been in Skool. Zoe was working on the laser while Zim still thinking that Zoe is out to destroy the Earth.

"grr I can't believe I have to do ALL over again. I haven't got a clue what Chloe is planning...Unless" Zim said but shook the thought away.

"Err NO INVADER NEED NO ONE! NO ONE!"

-1 hour later-  
>-Membrane House at Night-<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this again!" Zim hesitated to push the door bell. When he finally ringed the door he heard voice coming from inside.

"Dib someone's at the door answer it" "Jeez Gaz your right next to the door" "just answer it I'm in the zone"

The door open slowly Zim pushed the door open. "Zim, what are you doing here" Dib said.

"It's Tory she's Irken she's here to take over MY MISSION" Zim said shouting out the last part.

"Tory? You mean Zoe." Dib remarked "Yeah whatever the only I got is that she been going to your dads lab but she can't pass by if there's guard and I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm in a dead end." Zim admitted folding his arm.

"So... You need my help" Dib asked "What? No invader Zim doesn't need help from any human beast it's simply an opinion"

"That's still helping you-" Dib said but Zim interrupted "DON'T QUESTION ME JUST TELL ME"

"Well if you really what to know every guard goes off for lunch at least every 4 hours for 25 minutes" Dib said.

"I KNEW IT!" Zim shouted.

"HEY! Can't you see I'm trying to beat this game" Shouted Gaz from the couch.

"I have to go and stop Joey's evil plans" Zim said as he opened the door "wait I'm going too" said Dib.

"Zim need no help from you Dib-Stink" Zim answered "Hey I helped you-" Dib said but Zim interrupted "That wasn't help" Zim said as he walked out the house.

He took out the communicator "GIR, come get me" as he retrieved his communicator in a second GIR came and flies underneath Zim.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe: HIYA! YES WE ARE FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 11 NOW LETS FINSIHED CHAPTER 12 <strong>


	13. The Action Begins

**Chapter 12: The Action Begins**

**Ivy: KILL ME NOW, we haven't updated sorry guys. **

**Ayumi: Yeah, somebody over here got sick. **

**Zoe: DX**

**Ayumi: don't give that look.**

**Ivy: Her throat hurts ALOT.**

**Ayumi: hahahahaha**

**Zoe: -straggling Ayumi- XD**

**Ivy: Okay… let's just continue the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Truth<strong>

"Why did you have to drag me here" said Gaz while being dragged by Dib. They both where walking to their dad's lab.

"Gaz, don't you care that Zoe is about to take over Earth" Dib said almost freaking out on the last four words.

Gaz shrugged, "So, it's not like we have much to live for."

Dib open his mouth to protest but closed it when the ground started to shake "NO!, the invasion is starting" he ran towards the lab. Gaz was about to walk back to the house but Dib grabbed her arm (Again) and dragged her.

"Finally, I'm done I just hope does hyooman, didn't feel the mini earthquake" Zoe said as she wiped her…gloves.

She looked at the new and improve laser. The laser was bigger, stronger and was re-colored, now it was black and had an Irken symbol that was colored purple (a/n the girl symbol). She added a pad to set the coordinate to the planet she would be conquering. She also added a pink and purple hover chair.

"Now to set the coordinates," Zoe sat on the hover chair. She typed in the coordinates "From this day on I will be conquering the furthers planet that the mighty Irken empire have ever heard of" Zoe let out an evil-ish laughter. Her antenna pert-up "huh," she jumped in out of her chair and hid behind a few boxes that where on some balconies.

When two figures walked in, Zoe squinted her eyes she immediately recognized those two figure.

"Whoa," Dib looked at the new laser "Crop circles magazine's gonna put me on the front cover!" he said as he took out a camera and started take pictures.

Behind the boxes Zoe shake her head while rolling her eyes. She activated her disguise and jumped in front of the laser "No cameras allowed" she snacked the camera from Dib's hands and tossed it a side breaking it.

"Zoe, what is all this" Dib looking at all the technology glowing "Glad you asked Dib, you see this is all for conquering, since my Robodad worked in your fathers laboratory it was easier for me to gain access" Zoe explained

"And the laser?"

"Oh yes the laser, the laser would allow me to-" Zoe paused as she saw crumbs of the ceiling pilling off: Boom:

"It's over Tory or whatever your name is, prepare to meet your horrible DOOM"

"It's Zoe, and what are you doing her Zim"

"I know your stupid little plan on conquering Earth just like, Tak" Zim explain "Not this again" Zoe said.

"Hmm Tak, sounds familiar, eh" Zoe thought.

"What is The Dib-Stink doing here" Zim asked as he saw pass Zoe's shoulder, Dib.

As Zim and Dib argue Zoe was thinking "Jeez...Do they always argue,"

Zoe walked pass Zim and Dib she climbed the laser and started the earth shaked once again making Zim and Dib to turn "While you two argue I'll be destroying, **ROBODAD ATTACK MODE**" Zoe yelled the Robodad jumped in front of Zim and Dib. He transformed in to battle/attack mode His arm turned to a sonic canon his hair disappear tacking out a ray gun out of his head. His eyes turned red analyzing the room his eyes read 'Zim and Dib: **TARGET**'.

Robodad's sonic canon started to heat up, Zim and Dib jumped out just on time when the heat waves it the metal wall.

Zim and Dib ran around the room screaming "pff, whiners" Gaz said as she continue playing her GS3.

"Know that's taking care of" Zoe turned back to the laser, the coordinates where already set up.

**-With Zim and Dib-**

While the Robodad searched through balconies to see where are his targets, Zim and Dib where hiding behind two huge breathing heavily by running all around the room.

"Okay, as much as i hate to say this we have to stop Zoe from elimating Earth, so truce till we get this over with" Dib said putting out his hand for a handshake. "You, me, truce HA fat chance stink beast i will never team up with you-" Zim said but another mini earthquake cut him off.

"Even if Zoe takes over earth" Dib asked raining a brow. Zim hesitated "Fine, but only this once dib-beast"

"okay, first we need that robodad out of our back" Dib explain "oh, Zim has that cover" Zim pulled out his communicator "GIR" in one second the little robot came next to them, "GIR, distraction mode NOW" Zim said as he pointed where robodad was.

"Yes, my master" GIR said in duty mode he fly off screaming taquitos.

Robodad turned when he heard GIR next to him, GIR eyes turned back to blue "DOO DEE DOO DEE DOO DEE DOOOO!" GIR said as he danced around robodad. While Robodad was distracted, Zim and Dib sneak pass him.

When they went back where the laser was at the roof was opened the laser was pointing to the sky, Zoe had an evil grin letting out small laughter. Her antenna twitched a bit as she heard foots step behind her she turned her head slightly.

"Not you two again, I guess all take care of you two on my own" Zoe jumped down from her chair "okay who's first" Zoe said eyeing both of them sending them glares.

"Okay, I'll take care of the laser while you fight her off" Dib explained "I don't take instructions from any hyooman" Zim said glaring at Dib. "Just do it" Dib said sending him a glare of his own.

Dib ran to a different direction to get close to the laser without being notice. "So its you versus me, huh Zim" Zoe said glaring at him.

"I guess so" they both glared at each other, Zoe was the first to move, she jumped forward ready to kick him on the face. Zim took out his mechanical legs and jumped over her. Zoe landed in a crouched position; she did a back flip flipping her-self to face Zim. Zoe took out her mechanical legs of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe: WOOHOO, man don't you just hate cliffy lol <strong>

**Ivy: Thanks for reading don't worry we are working on chapter 13 and hopefully it won't take a LONG time**

**Zoe: and we'll try to make it longer **

**Ayumi: Plz review BTW sorry for the bad spelling if we have any.**


End file.
